My Time with Ayusha
by SmudgeeGFX
Summary: You know, sometimes you need to expect the unexpected. For me, I should have thought of that before I met Ayusha. Now I don't know what to think of anything anymore. I'M BAD AT TITLES AND DESCRIPTIONS. SORRY. MAJOR FLUFF FIC AND POSSIBLE LEMON IN THE FUTURE BUT UNLIKELY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is a story I had an idea for. There's no major plot to it (many a LOT of chapters) but there is a small one. I could try and make a major one (meaning more chapters) if I'm able to or if you guys enjoy it. I don't really see it happening but it's completely possible and up to you guys. **

**If you are going to ask about how often this is updated, please check my profile. It'll tell you a little about me and how I plan on updating my story. I'll always be open to suggestions on fics so if you have one, PM me and I'll see if it's possible.**

**This story may turn into a lemon. I have thought about it but I don't know for sure yet. As of now, it's a major Fluff (is that the right term?) meaning a lot of lovey-dovey, mushy, stuff. I feel it's funner to write than straight sex so if you guys want it to be a lemon, tell me and I'll see what I can do. But enough rambling, here's the first chapter! (By the way, I'm terrible at titles. Not that it matters though.) Pokemon can talk just as humans because I say so. Oh, and if you see something in parenthesis not related to what's happening, I'm just informing you of my thoughts on that part. Or it may tell you to look up a song that goes with that specific timespot.  
**

* * *

School has got to be one of the most boring things ever. Well, I don't think it would be all that bad if I didn't have to deal with all the immature people I have to endure. Maybe that's all high schools or maybe I just have bad luck. The good thing about it is that there isn't too much longer left.

I have about a month left before I graduate and finally become an offical Pokemon trainer. As of now, I don't have any Pokemon.. well besides the one at my house. He's a Stantler my mom and dad found while toruing Johto once. They saw him and immediately had to capture him.

Back then, I was excited to see they brought a Pokemon home. But now he doesn't do much but bring back sad memories. You see, a couple years ago, my dad passed away. We don't know why he did but the doctors told us it was natural causes. Ofcourse it was hard on all of us but it was especially hard on his Stantler since the two were practically best friends.

Hell, I'd almost go as far as to say that if my dad would not have met my mother, they'd almost be lovers because of how close they were.

I was brought out of my usual daydream when the bell rang, letting everyone out of school for the day. I packed up everything I had out, which really was not a lot since I daydreamed a lot during math, and made to leave the class. Just before I got out, however, I heard someone calling my name.

"Yo Dj! Wait up!" a male voice called out. I looked around the hallways and stopped by locker a couple feet down and waited for whoever was calling my name. As more people passed by, I started to think I was losing my mind but just then a friend of mine showed up beside me. "Damn hallways. They should really consider widening these for the new kids coming." He stated.

I chuckled and agreed. "Yeah I agree Zach, but it won't matter to us. You know, with us only having a month or so until graduation?" I said.

"True, but anyways, wanna hang out tonight"? He asked.

"Eh, I have homework and I don't know how long it'll take to do. I'll text you and let you know, k?"

"Come on bro, both you and I know you won't even do your homework. You haven't in a while."

He had a point. I'm one of the kids in school who is a good student but just refuses to do homework. My reasoning behind it is actually quite simple.

You see, kids are stuck in school for 9 hours a day doing work, minus the 30 total minutes and 25 minutes for lunch we have, which means we're learning and doing work for eight hours and five minutes. When a kid gets home, we shouldn't be piled neck high in work; it should be a time to hang out with friends and family.

Plus, with adults always saying shit like "Kids these days aren't active enough these days!" and "Go outside for a while," it's kind of hard to get active or anything because we have homework from the time we get home until we go to bed; which for me was usually around midnight or even one in the morning because of the homework we can get.

"Not the point!" I said. He chuckled and I continued, "But anyways, I'll let you know. If I can, where at?" I asked.

"Why not just go out for some food and hit the arcade?"

"Sure, that'll be cool. I'll text you later," I said while waving good bye to my friend then started walking home. The walk was about 20 minutes walking distance and about 10 if I drove. But I was someone who hated driving so I usually walked. I kept looking at all the tress as I walked and just generally admired nature.

About half way home though, I felt as if something were watching me. I occasionally looked back to see if I could see who, or what, was following me but never found anything. So I kept walking but about five minutes later, I heard a twig snap behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I couldn't muster the courage to turn around and look what it was. I was always a nervous type, or what most people in school refer to as a pussy, so it would take a lot for me to look what it was. But instead of doing that, I just yelled out "Who's there?!".

No response.

"I said.. wh-who's there?!" I yelled again but this time turned around. Finally looking at what was there I found I couldn't see anything that could have broke the twig behind me. It looked as if nothing was there but I kept getting that feeling I was being watched. 'Ok, this is getting creepy,' I thought to myself.

I turned around and was about to make a dash for home when I felt something tackle me from behind. I immediately put my hands out to break my fall but it was a lot harder with whatever was on my back. As I hit the ground, I let out a dull 'Oof' and the covered my head to protect it incase I was getting attacked.

I sat there for five seconds waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened.

10 seconds and still nothing.

30 seconds and still nothing.

One Minute and guess what happened! Nothing!

Tired of the suspense, I said, "Who's there?" I heard a VERY feminine giggle and felt whatever it was.. nuzzle me on the back of my hands? I pulled my hands away and it.. no, she.. then proceeded to nuzzle me on the neck?

'Ok, this is getting way out of my comfort zone.' I thought to myself. I felt the way of whatever was on me leave and heard padded footsteps circling me. 'Ok it's definently a Pokemon' I figured out. Being taught to never look a wild Pokemon in the eyes, or even look at it in that matter, while it's watching you, I put my head down and didn;t pay it any attention.

After it circling me a few more times, I felt it breathe on the top of my head and heard a couple leaves crunch in front of me. 'Fuck it,' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. What was in laying front of me was something I never thought I'd see.

A wild Absol.

But there was something.. different about it. Absols faces are usually black as well as their claws, tails, and their sickle-shaped horn. But this one.. All those mentioned before were red. It also had a slight pink tint to its fur. 'A shiny Absol.. Absol are rare to find wild but the odds of finding a shiny one? I must be lucky.' I thought.

"Oh my god," I said outloud.

"What?! Is there something on me!?" She exclaimed and immediately stood up and shook her fur trying to get rid of something she thought was on her.

"Wait, not only am I seeing an Absol that is shiny.. but she can talk?! This must be a dream." I thought outloud. She gave a confused look at me with curiousity in her stare.

"What's a shiny?" She asked as she sat down. She cocked her head sideways and waited for me to answer.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on. I'm the one who was tackled, and almost quite literally, had the shit scared out of me. The least you can do is let me ask YOU a few questions." I retorted.

"You're funny," she giggled. 'Ok, I'm at a loss now. She tackles me, set on my back, nuzzles my hands and neck, and now keeps giggling.. Am I being PUNKed?!'I thought to myself. I knew the answer to the last part though.. even though that would have been pretty kick ass. "You're cute, go ahead and ask your questions but I want to hear my question answered after!"

Ok so adding onto that list of weird things she has done in the last two minutes, add 'Calling me cute' to it.

I shook off her 'compliment' and asked, "So why exactly were you following me and why did you tackle me?"

She sat there a moment and started, "I've been watching you for a while now. It's a bit scary you just noticed," So hold on, this has been going on a while? Well there goes all the comfort and security I had left. "but that's besides the point! As I said, I saw you walking alone and thought you could use the company!" She stated cheerily.

I nodded and asked again, "So why did you tackle me?"

"Think, silly! Would you rather have an Absol as beautiful as me," She said while 'attempting' to show off her pinkish fur, "just randomly walk up to you and offer to walk with you or would you rather have a little fun with it?"

A little fun..? If you can't me needing a new change of pants 'fun' then sure. "Ok.. So how long exaclty HAVE you been following me?"

She thought for a moment then asked, "What's the date?"

'Oh great. Must have been going on a lot longer than she let on.' I thought. I sighed then said, "The 17th,".

she nodded and continued thinking. She looked as if she were counting but I couldn't be sure. Just as I was about to ask a second time, she said, "Oh I'd say about 6 months now!" and smiled.

So.. I have had this weird Absol following me to my house, where I'm supposed to feel SAFE, for half a year? Yeah, my security is as gone as a porn stars virginity. "I'm sorry but that's not even cool. Following me six months and watching all that I do and playing it off as funny?"

"Don't be so grumpy! For all you know, I could have snuck into your house!" She had a point. "Oh and a little suggestion, get that Stantler of yours to pay a bit more attention. It's amazing I've gone this long without being detected by him. Usually Stantler are the type to be extremely observing. But that one puts them all to shame with how little he notices."

I nodded and felt myself feeling less and less safe around her. I wanted to wrap this up as quick as possible and asked my next question. "When you sat on my back, why did you rub aginst my hands and, when I took them away, then my neck?"

"I already told you. You're cute and, if you're not completely clueless, it's how a Pokemon show affection. Be lucky, I could have bit you." She stated matter-of-factly. I had to agree, she is bringing up some genuinely good points.

But that didn't help me any more comfortable around her than I was already feeling.

"Wait.. so let me get this straight. You have been following me for the past six months, correct?" She nodded. "So today of all days, you finally show yourself, right?" She nodded again. "Why today?"

"It's such a pretty day out. And I was tired of waiting for you to find me so I decided to show myself." She said with that same overly happy smile.

"Ok, so why exactly did you want me to find you?" I asked with a hint of annoyence in my voice. This is getting rediculous. I feel like she's toying with me and it's really starting to bug me.

"Well most people want to catch a rare Pokemon when they see it, don't they? Think about it. How often do you see an Absol who can talk that also has an abnormal coloration?" Again, she had a point. But what was that about capturing her?

"Woah, hold on. Capture you? What makes you think I wanted to, or was able to for that matter, catch you?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" She joked. I sighed and stood up, finally tired of being toyed with. I picked up my bag off the ground and started walking away before I heard her call out, "Aww, where are you going?"

"Home. You don't seem to want to answer my questions so I'm not going to sit here waiting to be some other Pokemons snack." I said coldly. Sorry, but I hate being messed with. I'm not a good sport about jokes when people I don't know do them to me. They piss me off to no extent.

I heard her giggle again and soon heard leaves cracking behind me, signaling that was following me. For like the one millionth time in the past five minutes, I sighed. "Why are you following me," I said more than asked.. if that were possible.

"You don't pay attention. I think you're cute and wanna walk you keep walking with you. It's kind of romantic, really. Boy and girl. Woods. Alone.." Woah, woah. Now I'm seriously out of my comfort zone.

"Look," I said as I turned around, "you're really scaring me with all this. You just said you have been following me for months, you're calling me cute.. a lot may I add, and you're talking about romantic things? It's creeping me out. Why are you doing all this? Is it some kind of joke?" She flinched a little at my sudden 'outburst' you may call it but quickly returned to her "normal" self.

"Come on, Dj. Don't play dumb! I've seen how you are with the ladies, don't play dumb! I know you can tell I like you." she teased.

So, for the third time, adding onto the list of creepy things this Absol has told me in the past 10 minutes, is 'Spying on my dating life'.. wait.. she likes me?

"Wait, what? Like me? As if I wasn't confused enough.." I said quietly.

"Sure! You're good looking, I've heard how you joke around with your friends, and I also know you're a good kisser." She said with a wink.

"And how.. exactly did you find all of this out? Especially that last one?" I asked. I feel I've lost my mind.

"Lets just say.. I'm good friends with some Pokemon of the girls you've dated who tell their Pokemon everything."

I rolled my eyes. This is getting me nowhere. "Ok, so what do you want from me?"

"Where do I begin?" 'Oh god.. what am I getting myself into.." I thought to myself. "Well first, I'd like to tell you my name. It's Ayusha." I nodded. "I already know your name so you don't have to tell me. As for your question, I'd like to get to know you a bit more.. personal.. if you know what I mean." She winked yet again.

As if this couldn't have gotten more awkward, this just took a left turn. There was only one way to HOPEFULLY get rid of this thing and I had to take a shot at it. If it worked, she would leave me alone.. but if it didn't, I would be stuck with her forever. God I hoped it would work.

"I'll tell you what. Come home with me and meet my family. Me and you can go out to eat later and I'll talk to you more. Because right now, I'm extremely freaked out and feeling awkward. Is that ok?"

"Oh my god, yes!" She exclaimed as she tackled me to the ground again and proceeded to lick my face. I couldn't help but smile as I pushed her off me. I stood up again and finished the walk back to my house and thought to myself again one thing:

What am I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was not an easy one. I tried walking with my hands in my pockets but everytime I put my hands near my pocket, she "accidently" move her head just so I would pet her. As surprising as it may seem though, she was quiet the rest of the way home. You could even see she had a bigger bounce in her step since I said we could go out for dinner.

After walking the last five minutes home, which seemed like 30 minutes with how she was, I opened the door and was greeted by my mother and Stantler. They both were about to say hi but instead looked at Ayusha. Before my mother could ask anything, I told her that it's a long story and I'd explain later. She nodded and let us in.

"So what's its name?" My mother asked.

"For one, she's a girl. And her name is Ayusha." I informed her.

"Ah, that's a pretty name. Nice to meet you, Ayusha!" My mother said happily.

"You too!" Ayusha said. My mother looked at me with a stunned look and again, I couldn't answer now. Mostly because she hasn't told me how exactly she's able to talk.

"Well.. alrighty then! For now, are you two hungry? I know you don't eat the schools food, Dj, so I can safely assume you're hungry." My mother asked.

I shook my head no and said, "We're going out for food. I just came home to introduce you and get some things out of my room before I left. Is that ok?"

"Ofcourse dear! What time will you be back?" I shrugged because I really didn't know. "Well please call me before it gets late!" I nodded and went to my room. As much I really didn't want her to, Ayusha followed me also.

My room is the one place I like to be. It's where I could do literally anything by myself. I could think, cry, imagine life as a trainer, attend private matters, play video games, and generally do guy things. I didn't like girls in my room, even when I was dating one. It's just a thing about me. I don't even let our Stantler in my room.

"Wow," she said. "Your room is big!" she exlaimed as she jumped on my bed. It was true, my room was a tad too big for my taste. Hell, this whole house was too big for my preferences but in a year, I'd have my own little cozy home.

I quickly grabbed my wallet, I never took it to school because I felt it was better at home where I know nobody would take it, my house key, and also grabbed a change of cloths. I figure if I'm going out for some food, I may as dress comfy.

At school, I liked to dress nice. Mostly because that's how everyone dressed. I usually wore khakis and a polo to school just to somewhat look nice, which I somehow pulled off apparently, so I guess it wasn't a bad thing.

"I'll be right back," I said as I went into my bathroom and quickly changed cloths. This time, I put on a pair of brown, cargo shorts and then slipped on some flip flops I felt like wearing. I always wore them when I went to dinner with someone. I don't know why, I just always did. Weird habit of mine I guess.

Before I put on my shirt, I looked in the small, oval mirror on the wall and got a good look of myself from the day. My blond hair wasn't too messy but it didn't suit going out to dinner with someone you could consider your date. I quickly combed it out and then brushed my teeth then put on my shirt. I didn't have to ever worry about shaving because I wasn't one who could grow facial hair. Not like it bugged me though.

'Well, lets get this over with,' I thought to myself and left the bathroom, ready to hopefully have a good time.

...

We decided on a small diner on the outskirts of town. It was a small little place that really deserved more customers then it had. The food was delicious and the owners were the kindest people ever. It's a shame they get such minimal business. We can only hope they get the customers they deserve.

As I was waiting for our waiter to come and get our drinks, I looked around and noticed a lot of the people here were eyeing Ayusha. I figured it was because I was the only one with an Absol. Or maybe because she was shiny. Who knows and really, who cares.

After a couple moments, our waitress finally came. "Hi! My name's Cary! Can I start you off with a couple drinks?" She was a small girl, no older than 20 trying to get by. She was kind of pretty too. She had dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and her face was flawless. She was actually what most guys would call 'sexy' but I prefered the term 'beautiful'.

"Hey! Dj! You're here with me, not her!" I heard Ayusha say. I shook out of my stare and looked aware embarrasedly. How long had I actually been gazing at her? Jeez, I'm so obvious it hurts. "Well, like you could even get her anyways," she joked.

"Ow.. right in the ego.. That's gonna bruise." I said. She giggled and we ordered our drinks. She smiled and went to fetch them.

A painfully awkward silence insued after she left. I couldn't tell but it seemed Ayusha was actually kind of jealous of Cary since I was staring at her. I decided not to press the issue and asked her how she was able to talk.

"It's not that hard, really. They say English is one of the hardest languages to learn but it's really not. The only downside of it is that people who speak English constantly make up new words as replacements for old ones. It just took a little bit to get a couple words down and the rest after that was a piece of cake." She said. I was actually quite surprised with her answer actually.

"Where'd you learn your first couple words? From following me?"

"I dunno.. maybe?" She said innocently.

"What was your first word?"

"Don't be shocked, but your name was the first one I said." She smiled. I was a little shocked but with everything that has gone on today, I can't say it was too surprising. "Now might I say, you never answered my question of what a 'shiny pokemon' was."

"Oh yeah, my bad. It's a Pokemon with a discoloration to it; one that has a different color than the rest of the species. You see," I informed her as I pulled out my phone with a picture of an Absol pulled up, "This is what most Absol are colored as. They're black and have snow white fur. You have red and pink claws, a red face, and a red tail. Your fur also has a pinkish tint to it."

She looked genuinelly interested which was kind of surprising. She even had a look of awe on her face. "So I guess what I said is true then?"

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"I'm beautiful. I stick out more than the other Absol!" She said happily. I chuckled and agreed that she was beautiful which actually was the truth.

She was kind of cute. Absol in general are cute in my opinion. I've always had a facination with them for reasons I don't even know. But then there's a female one here who's pink and red, two of the most kick ass colors ever, here, on a date, with me. I have to say, I'm actually kind of surprised.

"And here are your drinks!" Cary dropped them in front of us. "Have you decided what you decided on what you're going to order?"

"Yeah.. I guess. Lets go french and get some Spaghetti," I told her. She nodded and wrote what I wanted.

"And for you?" She said looking to Ayusha.

"I was thinking the same thing. Can you just put it on a bigger plate instead of bringing two?"

"I sure can! Will that be all for you?" We nodded and she went on her way.

I looked at Ayusha and said, "You know how corny that is that you'd do that?"

"Do what? Order the same thing as you, ask for it to be on a plate for us to share, that way you'd have to sit closer to me, just for it to be that more romantic? Never!" She said sarcastically. I sighed and rolled my eyes and we just had some small talk until our food came.

Like Ayusha said, I sat closer to her just so I could also eat. I was actually pretty hungry since I hadn't eaten breakfast since about six in the morning when I had breakfast.

The food wasn't that bad. I wasn't a big fan of anything with noodles in it but it wasn't that bad every once in a while. I savoured each bite like it was the last one I'd ever have. I looked over at Ayusha who was actually having a bit of trouble eating it since spaghetti usually required a fork.

Or she was just putting on a charade so I'd have to feed her. If that was the case, it worked.

I took the fork they gave her, why they gave her one when she couldn't use it in the first place, and twirled it in the noodles, getting enough for her to eat. She smiled as I held up to her mouth for her to eat and she took a bite. After she finished chewing, she said "Thank you," and smiled bigger. I smiled back and went to take another bite for myself.

About half the food was gone when I felt her put her paw on my hand in her attempt to hold my hand. I smiled and looked at her and she quickly pulled her paw back innocently. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her paw and held it in my hand the rest of the time we ate. She looked happier than I had seen her the whole time I'd known her.

"Next time, don't pull away. You said yourself that you knew how I am 'with the ladies' so you should know I don't mind holding hands.. or paws.. in this case." She nodded happily and nuzzled my arm as we waited for Cary to come with our check. After I paid, I got into my mothers car that I drove here with and made my way; holding Ayushas paw the whole time.

'Damn it,' I thought, 'It wasn't supposed to go like this.'

...

Back home, I decided Ayusha could stay over a while longer to just hang out and spend a little more time together. We were in my room just to be alone and just talked about nothing important. I had a song playing from my radio that the DJs said was called "The Hurricane Club Mix" which I really enjoyed. I could also see Ayusha was enjoying it too because everytime the female singer would start to sing, she would close her eyes and act like she was singing. It was actually kind of cute.

Sometime throughout the time we were talking, I found myself laying on my bed with her in my arms. I really hope what I didn't want to happen was happening.

Don't get me wrong, she was a sweet girl but she was also a Pokemon. Pokemon and human relationships were way more common than you'd think here in Hoenn. But I still didn't know how I felt about it. I didn't have a problem with anyone who was, in fact I supported many of my friends who were in a relationship like that, but I personally didn't want to be in one.

Wait.. friend.. Shit! I was supposed to call Zach! Fuck! I quickly got up and got my phone. I saw Ayusha looked kind of sad that I left her but I completely forgot about Zach. I quickly dialed his number and he picked up. I told him everything that went on and why I forgot.

But, like most friends who get told a weird story, he didn't believe it.

So I told him I'd have him meet her tomorrow. With that, he agreed and I hung up. I looked at my clock and noticed it was almost 10 at night. I was shocked it was this late, really. I didn't even know I lost track of time that bad.

"Well, Ayusha. I had a lot of fun today. I guess you should get going." I said. She looked kind of hurt I had said that.

"I have to leave? But why? I don't want to leave you!" She exclaimed. Kind of clingy, huh?

"Well.. you are a wild Pokemon, aren't you? I can't keep you here, especially because of my mom. She wouldn't want a wild Pokemon sleeping here, especially with her son." I said matter of factly. She looked hurt and walked downstairs. 'Not even a good bye?' I thought to myself. I sighed and took off my shirt and shorts.

I was about to get into bed when I heard a knock on my door followed by it opening. "Hey Dj. What's wrong with Ayusha?" It was my mother.

"Huh? Oh, she was upset she had to leave. I told her you wouldn't be happy if she slept here with me. What with her being wild and everything."

"Oh that's nonsense! You go out there and get her! She may stay here as long as she wants to!" Great, just what I feared she'd say. I hesitated before I went downstairs, still in only my boxers, and opened the door.

A blast of cool air hit me head on and it made me shiver. I went back inside momentarily and grabbed a small blanket to somewhat keep warm. After wrapping it around myself, making me look like a nun, I went outside and looked for Ayusha. Or should I say she found me.

She scared me by jumping out from behind a tree and shouted something I am not going to repeat. Like when I first met her, it almost scared the shit out of me. Thank god I'm somewhat able to control my bowels. Or else I'd need a whole new underwear stash.

"What's up naked boy?" She teased. I blushed at the fact I was still in boxers only.

"My mom saw you walking out sadly and asked why. When I told her why she kind of scolded me and said you're welcome to sleep there.. if you want." I said. She lit up instantly and agreed.

Back home, I got into bed and Ayusha looked around at where she was supposed to sleep. I really didn't think about that. 'Whatever, it's one night.' I thought to myself. I motioned for Ayusha to sleep up with me.

"Are you sure? I noticed how you are about personal space and I don't want to invade."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on." I answered. She smiled and jumped up onto my bed. It was big enough to have us both take a side of it but ofcourse that wasn't how it'd work.

No, she wanted to lay as close to me as possible. Not that I complained. It felt nice to have someone to lay with. She laid down with her head on one of the many pillows I had on my bead and faced me.

"I had a lot of fun today, Dj." She said with a smile.

"I did too. I didn't think I'd go on a date with an Absol who talks to me. I guess life has many surprises, huh?"

"Yeah, I never thought I'd go on a date all the girls talk about." I blushed at her complement.

My eyelides kept getting heavier and heavier. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt her get closer to where our bodies were touching. Her pink fur felt so soft and silky; like nothing I'd ever have experienced. I let out a contempt sigh and wrapped an arm around which then made her sigh.

"Good night, Ayusha." I said.

"Good night, Dj." She said before she did the one the I hoped she wouldn't do.

She kissed me.


End file.
